It is convenient to have the capability to split a display surface into multiple sections in order to monitor given applications. For example, a user may wish to have an application running in one portion of a display and have an Internet chat application running in another partition. In this manner, a user may engage in an online gaming application while running a chat session with one or more fellow gamers or other friends. In another example, a user may wish to run a primary application in one partition while continuing to monitor other items, such as stock quotes, news, etc.
Some utilities exist that allow a user to create partitions. Unfortunately, application settings trump the partitions and render such existing utilities unable to accommodate certain use case scenarios. For example, when an application is run in a “full screen mode,” that is, where the application window would normally extend across the full area of the actual display surface, the application will cover over any set partitions such that any other applications are no longer viewable. In other words, application settings such as full screen mode trump any display partition settings created by existing partition utilities.
Therefore a need exists for apparatuses and methods that can partition a display surface without interference from applications such that an application running in full screen mode would stay within a set partition and not interfere with other applications displayed in other partitions.